


moomins fanfic requests!

by sadnymph



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Help, Ideas please, Requests, i dont know what to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: request any moomin fanfics you want me to write in the comments!
Comments: 2





	moomins fanfic requests!

hi everyone! 

i really wanted to write some moomins fanfic, but i had no ideas for plots.

so if you have any that you would like me to write, please put them in the comments!

absolutely nothing incest or wrong! i will NOT be writing about anything to do with pedophilia, incest, racism or politics. i am happy to make a fic based off your headcanons, but only if they are morally acceptable.

thank you!


End file.
